Once Upon a Hallow's Eve
by Angelicat2
Summary: On Halloween, many creatures from other realms can be seen. What if Jack had been seen for just those few hours on this day? Well, he finds out that he can.


**Hey! I'm still alive(that sounds good, right?) I just have been getting a lot of homework from my teacher.**

 **But anyways...** **I was thinking about Halloween since it is that time of the year. Here's the story! I don't own Rise of the Guardians! Forgive me if I have any mistakes! Happy Halloween!**

* * *

The wind rustled his snow-white hair much like a older brother or a parent would. He looked down at the ground as everything went by in a blur. He really loved the breeze flowing around his body as it tossed him up and down like a snowflake. And he was so excited.

He was going to visit Jamie.

As soon as he thought that, a smallish town appeared before him. Lights were on since it was barely becoming dark. It was slightly cool out and fog was beginning to develop only to add to the effect of making the day gloomy. Since Jack usually had a deal worked out to help the Spirit of Halloween make the holiday more mysterious and fun, he gently frosted over windows, lamps, and other things when flying by.

When he neared Jamie's home, he quickly flew to the window upstairs. Quietly tapping on the glass of the window, Jack opened it when no one else did. The wind slowly let him down into the room as he settled on the windowsill. There was no sign of the thirteen-year-old brunette anywhere so Jack quietly gazed around the room.

The poster that Jamie had drawn that year that Jack had taken him unknowingly on an insane sled ride when he was eight years old was still on the wall. Next to it were some well-drawn pictures of the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Santa Claus, and even himself, Jack Frost. On other places on the wall there were pictures of Jamie and his friends. Then there were also other pictures of Jamie, his sister, and his mother.

Jack looked over at Jamie's desk. Usually there was homework set up on there but tonight there were only a few books. One was wide open and Jack quickly scooped it up. Looking at the title, he noticed that it was about Pennsylvania legends. Before he could continue looking through the book, Jamie walked into the room.

"Hey Jack," Jamie excitedly ran up to the white-haired boy, " what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come visit you," Jack explained as he swirled a snowflake around his hand with a little help from the wind. Suddenly letting his snowflake fall to the floor, Jack stared wide-eyed at Jamie.

"Where's your costume, Jamie?"

Jamie gave him a look of pure confusion until he simply rolled his brown eyes. He quietly strolled to his closet and pulled something out of the enclosed space.

It was a suit that had a dark purple robe with swirly stars printed on it. Golden trimmings were fashioned all over the seams of the outfit and there were black pants to go with it. A long beard was hanging off of a weird looking staff.

"Well," Jack chuckled as he began teasing Jamie, "If you were trying to go trick-or-treating as me, you choose the wrong color scheme."

"Oh come on Jack!" Jamie exclaimed while throwing his arms out dramatically, "I'm sure you'd look better in purple."

"Me. Purple?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "You put me and purple in the same sentence?"

"Yeah," the thirteen-year-old trailed off uncertain of where the winter spirit was going with this.

"I feel so hurt," Jack responded theatrically as he floated onto his back in mid-air as he threw his arm over his face, "That you think me and purple could even go together."

"Pff," the brunette caught onto what the spirit was doing, "Sure."

Some silence fell over the two teenagers before Jack spoke, "So...what were you reading about?"

"Legends in Pennsylvania," was the only response that Jack got back before the wintery legend opened the book to inspect it. Inside were many different legends arranged by town that they appeared in. Jack quickly got an idea.

"What are you looking for, Jack?" Jamie questioned as he saw Jack flip through the pages. He acted as if he hadn't heard the boy's question until he finally landed on the page he was looking for.

"I'm going to see if any of my 'friends' have been seen in Burgess." He stated absentmindedly as he turned the first page. It was about the Spirit of Halloween.

"Of course," Jack rolled his eyes before continuing, "When isn't Eve seen?"

The next page was quite a surprise for the pale teenager. His mouth dropped open in shock as the book fell to the floor, and Jack almost fell too. Jamie sprinted up to the fallen spirit as he jumped in front of him.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Jamie asked worriedly as Jack just stared at him wide-eyed. Before the brunette could shake Jack out of his stupor, the book was back into the spirit's hands. With shaky movement, Jack showed Jamie what the book had said.

 **In the past three centuries, a mystical figure has been seen out near the frozen lake. An apparition with pale skin and white hair appears only to be on All Hallow's Eve. This ghost is believed to have once been a boy who had lived in the town in the early eighteenth century. The boy had drowned after saving his sister while they had been skating on the lake. Ever since then the spirit has appeared.**

 **Some say that they hear a childish laugh as if someone is still playing out on the lake. Others say that they have witnessed seeing a boy out in the cold all alone in the night. Still others have heard crying out near the woods by that very same lake. No one is sure why the spirit is still here nor if it is violent.**

Silence was all that was in the room. Jamie peered over at his friend that apparently everyone would be able to see tonight. It was Halloween after all. Jamie quickly hugged Jack before he could too depressed.

"Thanks Jamie." The spirit quietly responded as he snapped back to reality.

"I still think you'd look good in purple," Jamie stated to lighten the mood as he grabbed his costume to change, "And think about it."

"Huh?"

"You can go trick-or-treating with me now." Jamie shouted from the bathroom. His answer was greeted with a happy cheer, and he smirked.

This Halloween was going to be great.


End file.
